Gameplay
Schwierigkeitsgrad Perspektive Das Spiel kann entweder im OTS-(Over the shoulder)Modus gespielt oder in einer der zwei Isometrischeneinstellungen. Zum erforschen der Welt ist die Einstellung in OTS zu bevorzugen, während man bei Kämpfen allerdings in der Isometrischenperspektive einen besseren Überblick hat. Viele Spieler spielen allerdings gerne nur im OTS-Modus, da Geralt die meiste Zeit als einsamer Streiter durch die Gegend zieht. Zudem ist das cinematische Erlebnis im OTS-Modus deutlich größer und man taucht mehr in die Welt des Hexers ein als wenn man nur in der Isometrischeneinstellung spielt. Screenshots der drei möglichen Einstellungen: Image:Over the Shoulder view.jpg|OTS Image:Isometric view (close).jpg|Isometrisch (nah) Image:Isometric view (far).jpg|Isometrisch(weit) Charakterentwicklung Etwas ungewöhnlich im Vergleich zu anderen Computer-Rollenspielen ist die Vorgabe des Charakters. Der Spieler muss (oder besser: darf) keinen neuen Charakter erstellen, anstattdessen schlüpft er in die Rolle des Hexers Geralt dem Charakter aus Andrzej Sapkowski's Fantasyreihe "Der Hexer". Dennoch ist es natürlich möglich, Geralt´s Fähigkeiten im Spiel zu entwickeln. Geralt sammelt das Spiel hindurch Erfahrungspunkte und erhält daraufhin verschiedene Talenten - diese sind aufgeteilt in Bronze, Silber und Gold, welche er zum Ausbau seiner Fähigkeiten verwenden kann. Je nachdem worauf man als Spieler besonderen Wert im Spiel legt, kann man diese Punkte verteilen. Körperliche Eigenschaften die man ausbauen kann sind: * Stärke * Geschick * Ausdauer * Intelligenz Magische Fähigkeiten: * Aard * Axii * Igni * Quen * Yrden Schwertkampf - unterteilt in Silber- und Stahlschwert (siehe auch Kampfstile): * Stark * Schnell * Gruppe Inventar Das Inventar ist etwas anders im Gegensatz zu den meisten PC-Rollenspielen, wo man als lebende Waffenkammer herumrennen kann. Das The Witcher Computerspiel löst dies etwas realistischerer Natur, und es ist deshalb auch nur gestattet in den vorhandenen und dafür vorgesehenen Fächer Waffen zu verstauen. Schade für solche, die immer gerne etwas Profit mit dem Verkauf von Totschlägern jeglicher Art gemacht haben. Hauptsächlich ist das Inventar also für kleinere Gegenstände ausgelegt, die man im Spiel finden kann - Bücher, Schriftrollen, Nahrungsmittel, Getränke, Zutaten für Tränke etc... Das Inventar ist ferner noch unterteilt in "spezielle" Fächer für: * Quest-Gegenstände - nahezu unendlicher Stauraum. Man kann Questgegenstände auch nicht einfach so wieder loswerden. * Das Hauptinventar - für alles was Geralt so aufsammeln kann. Es ist unterteilt in vier Unterfächer, jedes mit 14 Fächern - also insgesamt kommt man auf 56 Fächer, die sich aber schneller füllen, als einem manchmal lieb ist. * Das Trophäenfach - Geralt kann dort immer nur eine Trophäe zur Zeit aufbewahren. * Waffen-, Rüstungs-, Schmuckfach - ja, richtig gelesen Geralt trägt neben seinen Waffen auch noch Schmuck. Zumeist bezieht sich das allerdings auf Siegelringe um sich irgendwo Einlass zu erschleichen. Tagebuch Das Tagebuch im Spiel zeichnet Informationen aus einer Vielfalt an Quellen auf. Für alles neue was Geralt kennenlernt - sei es Monster, Charaktere, Formeln etc... erhält er zum späteren Nachschlagen einen Eintrag in sein Tagebuch. Einige enthalten Hinweise um mögliche Strategien zu erarbeiten, andere listen detailiert die stärken und schwächen von Monstern auf, die es zu erlegen gilt. Im Tagebuch kann man zudem den Fortschritt einer Quest verfolgen, sehen ob sie aktiv oder inaktiv sind. Um den Spieler zu unterstützen kann man eine Quest direkt "verfolgen" - man wählt die Quest im Journal aus und in der Minimap erscheint daraufhin ein Richtungspfeil - "The Witcher-Navi" sozusagen. Kampfsystem The combat system in The Witcher represents a departure from most RPGs. Players choose one of three fighting styles. The quick style allows for faster, less-damaging attacks with a greater chance of hitting faster enemies; the heavy style deals more damage in exchange for a slow attack speed, and a lower chance to hit faster enemies; and the group style, which features sweeping attacks best used if the player is surrounded. Each of these stances has its own unique combat style. Both of Geralt's main swords - the steel and silver ones - have distinctively different combat styles from the rest of weaponry, and serve very distinct purposes: where the steel blade is used to fight humans and other flesh-and-blood beings, the silver one is more effective against supernatural monsters and beasts (against some of which steel may have no effect whatsoever). Alchemie Alchemie spielt eine wichtige Rolle im Spiel. Was wäre ein Hexer auch ohne Tränke? Der Spieler kann unterschiedliche Tränke brauen - z.B. um Geralt´s Ausdauer zu regenerieren oder es ihm zu erlauben in absoluter Dunkelheit zu sehen. Die Rezepte für diese Tränke können mittels Schriftrollen gelernt werden - oder durch herumexperimentieren. Sobald der Spieler einen unbekannten Trank herstellt, kann er diesen wählen um ihn zu trinken. Das ist allerdings mit vorsicht zu genießen, denn war das Experiment ein Mißerfolg vergiftet man damit Geralt. Was nun aber nicht heissen soll, dass funktionierende Tränke ungiftig wären. Mit jedem Trank, den Geralt zu sich nimmt erhöht sich die "Toxizität" in seinem Körper. Um wieder einen Normalwert zu erhalten muss Geralt entweder ein Antidot in Form eines Trankes zu sich nehmen oder meditieren. Neben den kampfunterstützenden Tränken, kann der Spieler auch Öle für Schwerter und Bomben herstellen. Natürlich ist das nur möglich, wenn Geralt entsprechende Talente besitzt. Interaktion Wenn Geralt Vizima erforscht, trifft er auf eine große Vielfalt an Charakteren. Manche muss man aushorchen um an Informationen zu gelangen, andere bieten ihre Waren auf dem Markt feil und mit einigen kann man Pokern oder um die Wette saufen. Spricht man einen Charakter an, bieten sich einem diese verschiedenen Optionen: * Bestechen * sich auf einen Trinkwettbewerb einlassen * sich auf einen Boxkampf einlassen * sich ein neues Schwert schmieden oder verbessern lassen * Würfelpoker * Jemanden ein Geschenk geben * Zahlen jemanden "bezahlen" (um irgendwo Einlass zu bekommen) * Kaufen oder Verkaufen * Siegelring * Meditieren * Gegenstände lagern Entschluss und Konsequenz Man wird oft als Spieler die Qual der Wahl haben, welche Entscheidung nun die Richtige ist. Im Normalfall ist keine DIE richtige Entscheidung im Spiel "The Witcher". Meist ist es, als müsste man zwischen Pest und Cholera wählen - und man weiß nie so genau, was nun das geringere Übel ist. Ein wirkliches GUT und BÖSE gibt es also nicht wie in anderen Rollenspielen. Das ist aber nur recht so, denn dieses System führt zu einer erhöhten Wiederspielbarkeit des Spiels und verleitet einen dann doch zu kritischem Denken (und zum laden alter Spielstände). Wenn dies nun alles wäre, dann wäre es noch nicht wirklich spannend - denn zwischen Entscheidung und der Konsequenz daraus können schonmal gut 10 bis 15 Spielstunden vergehen. Man erfährt nicht sofort, was man mit seiner Entscheidung angerichtet hat und die Geschichte des Spiels kann sich ebenfalls in einigen Teilen dadurch verändern. Bedienung Im Spiel ist der Spieler gewöhnlich auf eine Verwendung von Maus und Tastatur angewiesen. Maus Bewegung * Left click when the arrow is your icon to move to a particular spot * Right click to dodge or duck, and when a sign is selected, cast a sign * Double left click when the arrow is your icon to perform an evasive maneuver Melee Weapon * - Left click on the Sheathe weapon / non combat mode icon * - Left click on the Steel sword icon * - Left click on the Silver sword icon Extra-Waffe 1 (extra Schwert / Axt / Streitkolben) * - Links Klick auf das extra Waffe 1 (extra Schwert/Axt/Streitkolben) Zeichen. Extra Waffe 2 * Fach für Trophäen von speziellen Monstern Extra Waffe 3 (Fackel / Dolch / Kleine Axt) Man aktiviert sie mit einem Linksklick. * * * Tastaturbefehle Bewegung * W''' - Vorwärts * '''S - Rückwärts * A''' - Schritt nach links im OTS-Modus und im isometrischen Kampfmodus, Drehung nach links im isometrischen Normalmodus * '''D - Schritt nach rechts im OTS und im isometrischen Kampfmodus, Drehung nach rechts im isometrischen Normalmodus Melee Weapon * Tab - Waffe wegstecken / Normalmodus * Q''' - Stahlschwert ziehen / Kampfstil wählen, sobald die Waffe gezogen ist. * '''E - Silberschwert ziehen * R''' - Zusätzliche Waffe ziehen (Schwert / Axt / Streitkolben) * '''T - Trophäenfach. * U''' - Zusätzliche Waffe ziehen (Fackel / Dolch / kleine Axt), nur wenn man Rabe´s Rüstung trägt. Benutzeroberfläche Kampftechniken Es ist ratsam gebrauch von der "Space"Taste zu machen, wenn man die Kampftechnik während eines Kampfes wechseln möchte. Man wählt mit der LMT den benötigten Stil aus, dann klickt man auf das entsprechende Ziel, welches Geralt angreifen soll magische Zeichen Um ein Hexer-Zeichen anzuwenden, wählt man mit LMT das Zeichen aus, und wählt daraufhin mit RMT das entsprechende Ziel. Verschiedenes * '''F - Drehung um 180 Grad (nur im OTS-Modus) * G''' - Ermöglicht zwischen rechter und linker Schulter zu wählen, über die man blickt (nur im OTS-Modus) * Doppelt drücken einer Bewegungstaste führt zu einem Ausweichmanöver im Kampf. * Doppelter klick mit der linken Maustaste auf den Boden -Ausweichmanöver, Sprung im Kampf (nicht im OTS-Modus). Nützlich, wenn man im Kampf von Gegnern umzingelt wird. * Umschalt gedrück halten - Der Cursor kann an Benutzerelementen verwendet werden * '''Alt - Objekte anzeigen lassen (Objekte leuchten auf) * Space - Pause * F5 - Schnellspeichern * F9 - Schnellladen In-game tutorials * Journal Tutorial Entries Differences between localized versions of the game (TODO: this should be fleshed out by people who really know - I've only played the European version, and this is based on hearsay) North American version * Modified sex cards (breasts and buttocks covered where applicable) * Modified Morenn's model skin (covered nudity) * Blood and finishing moves toned down? Possibly, they seem bloody, enough to me. North American users: Restore Edited sex cards, game models (Morenn), and Blood/Finshing moves here. http://rapidshare.com/files/83904170/The_Witcher_localized_content__EU_.zip.html Category:The Witcher (computer game)